Mi vida sin ti
by TheGoldenDoe
Summary: Ron a sus treinta años ya tiene su vida hecha, pero hay un hecho que se le habra marcado por siempre, el perder a alguien en la batalla final...TERMINADO
1. Preludio a la tragedia

** "Mi vida sin ti "**

**Por: Fleur**

**Capitulo 1: Preludio a una tragedia**

***·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·**

Era un bonito día de verano en el mes de Julio. Un hombre de unos treinta años miraba por la ventana abierta de su habitación hacia el infinito, cómo queriendo ver más allá de las montañas que se alzaban a lo lejos.

Vivía en una preciosa casa a las afueras de la ciudad de Londres. Tenía lo que siempre había soñado, una bonita casa, no lujosa, pero con las suficientes comodidades como para vivir tranquilo, tenía dos niños fantásticos, un niño llamado Harry (en honor a su mejor amigo y padrino de su hijo) de ojos verdes y pelo castaño-rojizo que tenía 12 años y una niña más pequeña de 9 años llamada Helena. Ella tenia unos grandes ojos marrones y un pelo de llameante color rojo, igual que su padre.

Él, quería haber puesto otro nombre a Helena, pero la madre de la niña no estuvo de acuerdo, ya que él ya había elegido el nombre del pequeño Harry.

- ¡Papá, papá! ¡mira Harry! ¡no deja de fastidiarme! – Una niña se acercó corriendo a Ron con los brazos abiertos, su padre la cogió en brazos y la besó suavemente en el pelo.

- Harry, hijo, deja a tu hermana en paz...estáis todo el día igual.

- Pero Papá ¡es que nos aburrimos mucho! – dijo el niño con cara de fastidio.

- ¿Acaso no tienes deberes que hacer para el colegio? Yo me acuerdo que en Hogwarts me mandaban muchos deberes...-dijo Ron con una sonrisa en la boca, mezcla de añoranza y melancolía.  
  


- Si! ¡Claro que tengo! Pero solo de Pociones...ese Snape ¡me tiene manía papá! ¡No hace nada más que quitarme puntos! La que más me gusta es McGonagall, ella si que sabe papá! Me da un montón de puntos cada vez que contesto bien a sus preguntas!  
  


- Jajaja es normal! Ella es la jefa de Gryffindor y además estoy seguro de que te aprecia mucho- dijo mientras caminaba al salón de estar y se sentaba con los dos niños en un gran y mullido sofá color burdeos.- en cuanto al viejo Snape, no es tan mal tipo, siempre ha sido muy cascarrabias y le encanta quitar puntos a los que no son de su casa.  
  


- Papá – preguntó tímidamente Helena – ¿cuándo volverá mamá? La echo mucho de menos.  
  


- Bueno, seguramente tarde aún unos días, Egipto está muy lejos...pero es muy bonito, quizás algún día vayamos todos juntos, os enseñaremos las pirámides, yo aprendí mucho cuándo estuve allí!  
  


- Papá – volvió a decir la pequeña – dijiste que un día nos contarías una historia de amor...  
  


- ...y de lucha!!- continuó diciendo su hermano- sí papá ¡¿por que no lo haces ahora?! El tío Harry siempre habla de "eso"!  
  


- Está bien..está bien....  "El principio y fin de esta historia comienza cuando yo tenía 17 años y cursaba mi último año en Hogwarts...  
  
  
  


***·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·**

-¡Ron!¡Ron! –gritaba un joven de ojos verdes –¡¡ Ron despierta o Hermione se enfadará por llegar tarde!!

Un chico de 17 años saltó de la cama por el grito causado por su amigo. Se vistió rápidamente y bajó las escaleras con Harry hacia la Sala Común donde les esperaba una chica mirándoles con cara de fastidio.

- Pero ¿ qué hacíais? – preguntó haciéndose la enfadada.  
  


- Fue Ron, que se durmió...como siempre Jajaja  
  


- Ron! ¡es nuestro último día aquí! Ya dormirás en casa, hoy tenemos que aprovechar de esto al máximo.  
  


- ¡Si ayer_ alguien _me hubiera dejado irme a la cama cuando quise, en vez de obligarme a quedarme en la fiesta, hoy hubiese podido madrugar! Parece mentira que la señorita Premio Anual anteponga una fiesta, a la salud de un amigo...  
  


- Vale ya chicos,- cortó la discusión Harry -  estamos perdiendo tiempo, a ver...creo que deberíamos ir a dar una vuelta por lo terrenos – dijo Harry mientras salían los tres por el retrato de la Señora Gorda – y después.....  
  


- ¡Potter! – un hombre alto, vestido de negro con el emblema de Slytherin en su capa avanzaba a grades zancadas hacia donde se encontraba el trío – el director quiere verte. Ustedes dos vayan a su Sala Común y alerten a todos sus compañeros diciéndoles que vayan inmediatamente al Gran Comedor, ¡que no pierdan tiempo! ¡Corran!

Ron y Hermione se apresuraron a entrar en la Sala Común y avisaron a todos sus compañeros, cuando estuvieron todos juntos se dirigieron hacia el Gran Comedor en el que ya estaban los alumnos de Slytherin y Hufflepuff. Nada más llegar ellos entraron los de la casa del águila y se sentaron todos en sus respectivas mesas, sin hablar, cómo si tuviesen la sospecha de que algo no iba bien.

_Y así era, por que mientras, en el despacho del director y rodeado de alguna de la gente que más quería, (como Lupin, Tonks, los Sres. __Weasley, Ojoloco Moody...) Harry Potter, escuchaba unas palabras que se le quedarían marcadas de por vida "Es la hora Harry, todos estamos contigo"._

- ¿QUÉ? – gritaron al unísono Ron y Hermione al saber lo que estaba a punto de pasar, gracias a la Profesora McGonagall.  
  


- Silencio, silencio, él y sus mortífagos han conseguido entrar en los terrenos, aún no sabemos cómo...Harry debe- dijo la profesora mientras se le empañaban los ojos – debe luchar con él y todos los profesores y la gente de la Orden estaremos con él. Vosotros debéis quedaros aquí, cuidando de los más pequeños...Dumbledore nos espera en su despacho ¡Severus! – llamó la profesora – debemos irnos.

Así los dos desaparecieron detrás de las enormes puertas de roble que cerraban el comedor, encerrando así a todos los estudiantes.

Hermione se volvió hacia Ron con los ojos rojos y le dijo:

- ¡No podemos quedarnos aquí! ¡No podemos dejar Harry sólo! ¡No ahora!

- Lo sé, lo sé pero no podemos salir...no creo que esta puerta se abra con un simple _alohomora.  
  
_

- Con uno no, pero si...tenemos que contarles a todos lo que ocurre y quizás nos ayuden a abrir la puerta! Seguro que un hechizo entre todos se hará mucho más potente!

Así lo hicieron, en las mesas de Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff no tuvieron ningún problema, sólo acordaron que los menores de 15 años deberían permanecer en el Gran Comedor que sellarían después de salir, para que no sufrieran ningún daño.

El problema fue cuando llegaron a la mesa de Slytherin, éstos, la mayoría hijos de mortífagos, ya estaban al tanto de lo ocurrido y no tenían ninguna intención de ayudar en nada a Potter.

- ¿Te piensas que no tenemos nada mejor que hacer que salvar el pellejo al cabeza rajada? Pues te equivocas, será de más provecho que nos quedemos aquí contando los segundo que tarda al Lord en matar al pequeño leoncito, así sabríamos la hora justa de su muerte! Jajaja – esto lo dijo un chico moreno de 7º curso, que parecía era quien tenía el liderazgo en aquellos instantes.

- ¡Pues yo creo que no ayudáis por que sois todos unos malditos cobardes! – le espetó Hermione con la mirada llena de furia  - Ni siquiera pensáis por vosotros mismos, defendéis lo mismo que vuestros padres sin saber lo que éstos defienden, sin preocuparos de si eso esta bien o mal!, no sabéis nada! Está bien...está bien...estúpidas serpientes quedaros ahí escondidos, como siempre hacéis..._- _Y diciendo esto se alejaron de allí hasta la mesa de Gryffindor donde trazarían su plan. Pero una voz fría y que arrastraba las palabras les hizo detenerse.__

- Esperad, no tan rápido, lo que ha salido por la boca del estúpido de Zabini es sólo la opinión de una mayoría, pero no la mía, sin duda – Draco Malfoy se levantó de la mesa y caminó hacia ellos, su cara estaba más pálida que de costumbre, aunque sus ojos reflejaban un brillo que nunca nadie había visto en él – Quiero dejar claro que ni tú – dijo apuntando a Hermione con un gesto despectivo – ni el pobretón y mucho menos Potter, me caéis bien, pensaba salir de aquí de todas formas, así que lo intentare con vosotros..me ahorrare energía.__

- ¿Y tú que ganas saliendo allí fuera Malfoy? ¿Quizás ayudar a tu papaíto en la batalla? – dijo Ron con desdén.__

- Pues no pobretón, para tu información sólo busco venganza.- en estos momentos todos los estudiantes estaban a su alrededor escuchando atentos- hace una semana el Señor Tenebroso mató a mi padre y nadie-toca-a-mi-familia, sólo quiero demostrar que nadie se mete con un Malfoy sin que eso le traiga consecuencias, así que más vale que abramos la puerta cuanto antes.__

Todos los estudiantes de 5º, 6º y 7º (menos la mitad de los Slytherin) se reunieron enfrente de la gran puerta de roble. En primera línea se encontraban Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Lavender y Parvati, Ernie, Hannah y Draco. Todos clamaron al unísono el hechizo Alohomora y un centenar de rayos blancos golpearon la gran puerta hasta derribarla. Cuando todo el polvo se esfumó y tras poner a salvo a los demás poniendo la puerta de nuevo vislumbraron el estremecedor panorama que se situaba ante ellos. La puerta del castillo estaba tirada en el suelo hecha astillas, y entre los escombros se adivinaban cuerpos vestidos de negro. 

Fueron hasta la puerta sorteando algunos de los cadáveres que se amontonaban a la entra y vieron que, cerca del lado había unos cientos de personas lanzando maldiciones a diestro y siniestro. Al ver esto, Draco Malfoy fue el primero en reaccionar, empuño su varita y se alejó corriendo por las escaleras de piedra en dirección a la batalla, detrás de él como una mole empezaron a correr los demás alumnos dejan en la puerta solos a Ron y a Hermione.

Éstos se miraron decididos, Ron cogió la mano de Hermione con dulzura y dijo: 

- Por Harry

Ella le sonrió, miró al frente y asintió pensando "Por Harry...por Harry...".

Después, alentados por un grito estremecedor que desgarró el aire, empezaron a correr, rezando por que su amigo se encontrase bien.__

***·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·**

**¡Hola! Esto es un pequeño Ron/Hermione, que durará como mucho dos capítulos (como mucho mucho tres). Se me ocurrió esta tarde y cómo me he atascado un poco con el capitulo 12 de "Todo por Ti" pues decidí escribir esto mientras. ^^ Espero que os guste...este capitulo no tiene mucho romance ni nada de eso..pero me pareció interesante cambiar un poco el estilo...creo que me quedará un bonito final. **

**Bueno pues espero que os guste! Muchos besos!**

Estos estupendos personaje no son míos, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y de la Warner BROS.

**Besos**

***Fleur*******


	2. Cuando muere el alba

**"Mi vida sin ti "**

**Por: Fleur**

**Capitulo 2: Cuando muere el alba **

***·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·**

- ¡Papá! – interrumpió el pequeño Harry entusiasmado y mirando con gran admiración a su padre -  ¿de verdad luchaste en la Guerra contra Voldemort? –Ron asintió con la cabeza - ¡Pensé que sólo eran historias que se inventaban los tíos para asustarnos! Vaya...-

***·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·**

El panorama que vieron al llegar al lago no fue mucho más alentador que el que había dentro del castillo. Aunque la batalla no había hecho nada más que empezar, sobre la verde hierba primaveral ya yacían algunos cuerpos de mortífagos que habían caído en manos de aurores al tratar de huir.

Ron y Hermione sacaron sus varitas al mismo tiempo que intentaban entre los dos crear un escudo protector que los protegiera de las maldiciones que les llegaban.

A su alrededor vieron peleando a muchos de sus compañeros, que, aunque ya cansados, luchaban con todas sus fuerzas movidos por la esperanza de que todos juntos lograrían vencer.

- Hermione tenemos que encontrar a Harry...sé que quizás no podremos ayudarle mucho, pero...  
  


- Lo mejor será que nos separemos, así lo encontraremos antes, no veo aquí a nadie de la Orden...deben estar con él...si consiguiésemos dar con alguno, sabríamos donde está Harry – Ron asintió con la cabeza – a la de tres rompemos el escudo, si lo encuentras lanza chispas verdes y si están en peligro rojas, ten mucho cuidado Ron, por favor...- y diciendo esto, movida por el cariño que sentía hacia el chico, le rodeó suavemente por el cuello y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, no pudiendo reprimir un sollozo, se separó de él y empezó a contar – uno, dos, TRES!  
  


Con eso se rompió el escudo que los había mantenido a salvo. Hermione salió corriendo en dirección al campo de Quidditch, con la esperanza de encontrar a Harry. Ron por su parte después de haberse quedado paralizado por unos instantes, despertó de su ensoñación alertado por una maldición que casi le alcanza. Quiso gritar a la chica que también ella tuviese cuidado, pero seguro que ya no le oiría. 

Rápidamente corrió hacia el otro lado del lago, donde vio a Draco Malfoy enzarzado en pleno duelo con la mismísima Bellatrix Lestrange. Los dos se lanzaban velozmente maldiciones asesinas que repelían con una velocidad escalofriante. 

A Ron se le pasó por la cabeza la descabellada idea de ayudar al pequeño Malfoy ya que, ahora, luchaban (más o menos) en el mismo bando. Sin embargo, un potente fogonazo iluminó el cielo provocando que todos se detuvieran. Sin duda, algo había ocurrido, ya que unas espesas nubes negras cubrían ahora el azul cielo. 

La marca tenebrosa se dibujó lentamente sobre un lugar situado dentro del Bosque Prohibido, esto provocó que todos los mortífagos  lanzaran unos desagradables y atronadores gritos de alegría, un enorme error puesto que los aurores y alumnos que había allí aprovecharon este descuido para atacar con mas ímpetu a sus contrincantes, muchos de ellos cayeron al instante entre ellos Bellatrix con una maldición asesina proveniente de la varita de Draco, el cuál sonreía satisfecho.

Ron aprovechó todo este desconcierto para internarse corriendo en el bosque, a los pocos pasos tuvo que utilizar el hechizo _lumos _para poder ver, ya que cada vez se hacía más oscuro. A lo lejos distinguió muchos gritos y una luz rojiza, proveniente quizás de algún fuego.

Llegó a un claro en el bosque y lo que vio no le gustó nada. Había mucha gente de la Orden  herida en el suelo y los que quedaban en pie luchaban por mantener a raya a los pocos mortífagos que quedaban. 

Ron no vio ni rastro de Dumbledore, pero Harry.... entre los magos que quedaban por allí vislumbró a varios aurores reunidos en torno a algo. Se acercó cautelosamente para ver que era y le sorprendió ver que allí estaba su amigo Harry, muy pálido y con la cicatriz más roja e inflamada que nunca, como si estuviese ardiendo. 

El chico respiraba trabajosamente, pero aún así parecía estar consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Lupin y Ojoloco estaban intentando reanimarle, pero parecía que ninguna de sus contra-maldiciones surgía efecto.

- ¡Ron!¡Ron! – oyó gritar el chico a lo lejos, Hermione se acercaba corriendo a toda prisa por el bosque, hasta llegar a él – Por la barbas de Merlín! Menos mal que estás bien! He visto la Marca en el cielo y me he temido lo peor! Ay Ron, no encuentro a Harry! – todo esto lo dijo muy deprisa.

- Está ahí..parece que está grave, pero no hay ni rastro de Voldemort..no se qu...

- ¡¡¡Cuidado chicos!!!

Por lo visto un mortífago enfurecido había ido a atacar a los más indefensos que vio. Una maldición salió disparada de su varita hacia los chicos, Ron intentó desviarla en un vano intento, pero ésta fue más rápida que él y dio de lleno en el pecho de Hermione. La chica, confundida cayó al suelo sintiendo como todos los músculos de su cuerpo se contraían. Ron rápidamente se echo encima de ella para intentar reanimarla, pues no parecía que el rayo de la maldición fuese verde. 

Las manos de la chica intentaron en vano agarrar los brazos de Ron para no caer, pero ninguna parte de su cuerpo reaccionaba como ella quería y lentamente sintió como su mente también iba dejándola sola, sin ningún pensamiento, por mucho que se resistía no podía hablar, necesita gritar pues sentía cómo su cuerpo se iba consumiendo lentamente, cómo ardía cada partícula de su organismo, necesitaba pedir ayuda, pero lo único que hacia era retorcerse en los brazos de Ron, que ahora la abrazaba con toda la fuerza de su alma, cómo si con eso pudiese hacer que el dolor de ella remitiese. Sentía como si se quemara por dentro, sin embargo Ron empezó a percibir que la temperatura de la chica cada vez era inferior.

- Vamos, vamos, Hermione- le susurraba el chico mientras intentaba hacerla entrar en calor entre sus brazos – no puedes dejarnos ahora, eres fuerte, vamos por favor... – 

Ya no podía más, veía como, poco a poco la chica dejaba de moverse y no pudo reprimirse más, sus lágrimas empezaron a caer entre una mezcla de desesperación e impotencia de no poder hacer nada por ella ¡Se estaba muriendo y no podía hacer nada!

La miró como esperando que ocurriese algún milagro, pero la chica ya tenía los ojos cerrados y yacía inerte entre sus brazos.

- Hermione..no...dime que esto es una broma, que estoy soñando y que esto es una pesadilla, que esto nunca ha ocurrido, pero por favor no te me mueras, te necesito, te necesito... – aún sin querer llorar parecía que las lágrimas tenían vida propia y resbalan por su rosada cara hasta caer en el rostro de Hermione que estaba pegado frente a frente al de él. 

De repente un grito proveniente de cerca de él le hizo sobresaltarse, en el lugar donde se encontraba antes su amigo Harry, había una potente luz blanca que se elevaba cada vez más alto y se hacía cada vez más grande. 

Alertado por los gritos de todos los aurores, Ron protegió con su cuerpo el de Hermione echándose encima de ella. Tal como había provisto una gran explosión estalló en el cielo, cerca de donde se encontraban, algo le dio en la cabeza y quedó desmayado encima de la chica.

***·*·*·*·*·*·**

- _Ron..Ron, vamos despierta – le decía desde la distancia la voz cándida de Hermione –  
  
_

- _Her..Hermione?_

_Se despertó tumbado en un gran espacio blanco, sin limites ni paredes, todo bañado con una gran luz clara. A su lado estaba Hermione, a sus ojos  parecía un ángel, su sonrisa resplandecía más que nunca y sus ojos parecían hechos de aguas cristalinas por lo mucho que brillaban._

_No hicieron faltas las palabras, los dos se abrazaron cómo si fuese la primera vez que lo hacían. Pero sabían que no contaban con mucho tiempo, ya que pronto él tendría que despertar...continuar su vida..seguir luchando..._

_En ese momento sintieron lo que hace años debían haber aceptado y que aun que ahora era demasiado tarde para decirlo, los dos sabían que sus corazones se pertenecían, que siempre lo habían hecho aun que lo intentaban disimular siempre entre riñas y demás tonterías, ahora lo entendían todo, se amaban._

_Pero ya no quedaba tiempo y él no quería irse sin haberse despedido, cogió las dos manos de Hermione acariciándolas con dulzura como si temiera hacerla daño, y lentamente empezó a acercarse a ella hasta que rozo sus suaves y rojos labios, fundiéndose en un tierno beso, un beso que sellaría para siempre su amor._

***·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·**

Al recordar todavía se le saltaban las lágrimas como lo habían hecho 15 años atrás, aún, después de tantos años no había podido olvidarla, por que aunque Harry hubiese por fin derrotado a Voldemort aquel día, él había perdido a alguien muy importante, la mujer que amaría toda su vida.

- Papá....no llores papi..- Dijo la pequeña Helena mientras abrazaba con ternura a su padre –   
  


- No, claro que no cielo – Dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas   
  


- ¿Pero que pasó con los demás? – pregunto intrigado el pequeño Harry –  
  


- Bueno...hubo muchas más personas que murieron aquel día por protegernos a todos, por eso, todos los años nos reunimos el día 31 de Julio las personas que estuvimos allí, para recordar a todos los que perdieron la vida...  
  


- Hoy es 31 papá....  
  


- Si cariño lo sé, pronto vendrán vuestros tíos a buscarme e iremos todos juntos a dejar unos tulipanes blancos ("los favoritos de ella") cerca de aquí...hay un precioso lugar, donde cielo y mar se juntan en uno sólo, os encantará.

***·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·**

En un precioso lugar en la costa británica, unas veinte personas estaban reunidas en un círculo, con los cerrados y sus manos sostenían flores blancas. Ron fue el primero en romper el circulo y dirigirse al mar. 

Las olas le acariciaban los pies y la suave brisa del atardecer le refrescaba la cara. Se puso de rodillas y depositó las flores en la orilla del mar, viendo como se alejaban flotando. Las demás personas hicieron lo mismo en completo silencio, a su lado se situó Harry y una vez dejó las flores en el agua en memoria de su amiga, miró a Ron con aprecio y le dio un fuerte abrazo para intentar sofocar el dolor que los dos sentían en aquellos momentos.

Se separaron y miraron al frente, y dijeron en voz baja unas palabras que solo oyeron ellos..."Por nuestra amiga, por Hermione"

***·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·**

**Aquí esta el segundo y último capitulo de esta pequeña historia...no se vosotros pero yo he llorado mucho escribiéndola...además creo que me ha venido bien, por que ya se como continuar el otro Fic! =D**

**Espero que os gustase, a mi me ha gustado mucho, tenía ganas de hacer algo así ^^ mucho, mucho drama , mira que soy masoca, voy y me cargo a mi personaje preferido, no me matéis a mi ^^u.**

**Bueno me despido dando las gracias a todos los que habeis leído esta historia. **

**Quizás haga un epílogo, aún no lo se, así que ya contestaré a los Reviews ^^.**

**Besitos a todos y cuidaros!**

***Fleur*******


End file.
